


The One With Sean And Alex

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Movie), X-Men: First Class (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alex Summers centric, Alex centric, Alex was the prison bitch, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bigender Alex, Bigender Alex Summers, Cute Alex Summers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, He’s the best, Hurt/Comfort, I bloody love Alex Summers, Late night inspiration work, Little brother Alex, M/M, Post and pre unmentioned breakup, Sean is basically the stoner kid, Sean is very cool with it, Sean just wants to take Alex on a date, big brother Scott, cute alex, cute boyfriends, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Sean used to have a girlfriend and a boyfriend who were the same person... now they’re back.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Sean Cassidy/Alex Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The One With Sean And Alex

"Is my baby a girl or a boy today?"  
"Boy."  
"So, as of right now, I am dating my beautiful boyfriend, Alex Summers."  
"Say it any louder and Austria will be complaining."

XX~•~•XX

Alex remembered Sean. High school sweethearts, they were, but obviously in secret. They couldn't have everyone know. The odd few people knew, like Alex's brother, but Scott was also gay so it was cool. Sean's Australian friend knew, but Reese couldn't do anything to them from across seas. That was it.

Sean was a year older, a head taller, and certainly knew a lot more about sex when the two started out. Alex liked to pretend he knew what he was doing, liked to pretend that he wasn't completely new to the idea of gay sex, or any sex at all really. Sean helped him out. 

Scott didn't particularly want Alex having sex, much less a boyfriend, but he couldn't do anything about it when he had a boyfriend himself: Logan Howlett. Logan wasn't the nicest guy ever, but Scott clearly thought he was so Alex never said anything. Scott thought Sean was a dangerous stoner who was only using Alex for sex so it was water under the bridge really.

XX~•~•XX

"Do you remember when we first met?" Sean asked, carding his fingers through Alex's hair as the younger boys head lay in his lap. Alex hummed in acknowledgement, glancing upwards to see where his boyfriend was going with this. "You told me to stop staring at your butt at that house party." Sean chuckled. Alex grinned sheepishly and glanced away, choosing to focus on a patch of green grass nearby instead. "I thought you looked really hot in that dress that night." Sean whispered near Alex's ear. The boy pushed him away jokingly and sat up, only to be pulled into Seans lap properly, the freckled strong arms wrapped around his waist holding him in place. "Glad you liked it." Alex giggled.

XX~•~•XX

Alex wasn't quite sure what to think when Charles and Erik pulled him out of prison. He hadn't spoken to anyone in months, not Scott, not his parents, not anybody. Then these three men working for the CIA pull him out of solidarity confinement and expect him to fight for mutant rights. Of course he was going to say yes, prison was scary.

Prison was scary when you felt like a different gender every so often but because of biology you had to stick to one. Prison was scary because everyone knew. Everyone knew that Alex was different and everyone knew that some days he was more feminine than others. Sometimes he wouldn't eat, sometimes he'd hide. He didn't want to go to the prison yard. 

Alex was the prison bitch. If she wanted to be a girl sometimes, the other prisoners were more than happy to help her be more feminine by forcing her to have dissented sex. The guards didn't do anything about it. It wasn't their problem. Besides, Alex wasn't really a girl. What's the worse that could happen?

Then three men showed up and Alex was on his way to a CIA base where he'd meet other teenagers with weird powers and abilities and they'd all be expected to get along and fight together as a team. Alex had never won a fight in his life - started them, sure. Ended them by killing the opposition? Also done. Won? Ending a fight doesn't mean winning, and as many as Alex has ended, never once was one of them won. 

XX~•~•XX

"I want to take you out." Sean whined, resting his head on his girlfriends shoulder. Alex giggled. "You know you can't do that, Sean. People will see." She smiled sadly, rubbing her hand over his knee. "I don't care." Sean grumbled. "I want to take you out and I want people to see us together and I don't want to have to hide it." Alex sighed. "I don't want that either babe, but we don't have a choice."

Sean shot up and bounded off Alex's bed. "It's ridiculous!" He cried. "It's so fucking ridiculous that if you aren't exactly what the world wants you to be to the precise point than you're basically sinning against the entire universe. You're black, you're a slave. You're a mutant, you're dead. You're gay, you're prosecuted. The world is so fucking dim and doesn't even know that there are more people out there, cowering for their lives than there are trying to catch those lives. Trying to end those lives. I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out on a date and, guess what? Tomorrow I might take my beautiful BOYFRIEND out on a date!" Alex stood up and grabbed Sean's shaking arms, holding on tightly to them. "I know how you feel." She whispered before wrapping them around her waist and throwing her own up around his neck.

XX~•~•XX

"Everyone, this is Alex Summers. He is our last mutant for the team. Now, me and Erik need to sort out the more... technological aspect with all forms and plans and things, so why don't you all get to know each other a bit?" Charles suggested before pulling the other two men out the room, not even letting the teens have the chance to answer.

"I'm Armando," the tallest guy in the room said, walking over to Alex and offering him his hand to shake. He was strikingly handsome, and very strong looking, and Alex felt almost bad thinking those things about him because clearly, in society views, this guy didn't really have much going for him. Alex shook his hand and let himself pulling towards the seating area where everyone else was. He avoided Seans gaze.

"I'm Angel, it's what my work friends call me." One of the only two girls said, the shorter one with lovely long flowing black hair that Alex could only dream of obtaining. She looked older though, she and Armando looked like the oldest in the room. "I'm twenty-one." For a split second, Alex was sure she had the same mutation as Charles.

"I'm Raven," the girl next to her spoke. "I'm Charles adopted sister." She smiled at Alex, the smile almost practised and rehearsed, which it probably was, because if Alex wasn't the one to look and feel so out of place in everybody here then she certainly would.

The tall brunette with geeky glasses was Hank, and then, of course, Sean. He was pretending not to know Alex, which worked out well considering that Alex was pretending the same.

XX~•~•XX

"I'm starting to wonder if there is any justice in this world." Alex whispered, sitting on Seans lap and staring out of the gingers bedroom window. The arms around his waist tightened and he felt a chin drop gently onto his shoulder. "There isn't, at least not for people like us." He answered honestly.

Scott had been kicked out. Scott had been kicked out of his home, their home, because his parents found out he was gay. Because they found out he had a boyfriend. Because they found out about Logan.

Alex didn't want them to find out about Sean, but he also didn't want to live with them after knowing what they'd done to Scott, knowing that they'd kicked him to the curb and pretended not to know him the minute they saw a problem with their son. As soon as Scott bought an apartment, Alex was going to live with him. That was a promise both Summers siblings had made.

"I wish things were better for you, babe, I really do, and I'm sorry about what happened to Scott. Do you want to stay here a few nights? Wait it out until Scott has a place? My parents are on a work vacay so we basically have the place to ourselves for a good couple of weeks if it takes that long." Sean offered, kissing Alex's bare shoulder.

Alex hadn't taken any clothes off the first two months of the their relationship. The third month had seen him lose his bottoms. The fourth saw him lose his top. The fifth saw him lose his underwear. The sixth saw him lose his virginity. 

Now Alex sat topless in Seans lap after steamy morning sex, barely being able to pull his pyjama bottoms back on. Sean was still completely naked.

XX~•~•XX

"I know I fucked up."  
"Fucked up is putting it delicately."  
"I didn't want my parents to know..."  
"And you thought I did?!"

The best part about the compound was that it was so big that everyone's rooms were spaced out, as to not make it feel awkward. And with everyone now in bed, Sean and Alex had finally decided to confront things, not leave them simply hanging in the air. 

"You got locked up in prison, dude, what did you expect?"  
"What, so it's suddenly my fault?! Fuck you, Sean Cassidy."  
"I miss fucking you, Alex Summers."  
"I wouldn't let you fuck me now for a billion dollars because baby I am worth so much more than what you have to offer!"  
"You still want me and you know you do. Boy or girl?"  
"Like I'd ever want you back!"  
"Boy or girl?"  
"...Boy."  
"Then let's go back to my room, baby boy."

And the cycle starts all over again.


End file.
